


we could be enough

by primasveraas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, poe dameron is a useless gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: "Poe thinks that the second Finn took off his helmet, he fell in love with the other man.They weren’t supposed to trust each other then, and he isn’t supposed to fall in love with someone now, during the height of a galactic war. It’s inherently wrong but no less true.He wonders if Finn loves him too. After all, that’s really what’s keeping him up. Poe knows he’s in love with Finn, and most of the Resistance knows it too. He’s different around Finn, smiling brighter and laughing louder and touching him at every excuse. They always sit close together, next to each other, and are by each other’s sides every possible minute."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	we could be enough

Poe lies awake at night and thinks of the first time he met Finn.

By all rights, he shouldn’t have trusted the other man. Poe had just been tortured, violated by the Force, and he had failed the Resistance and his mission. He should have died a thousand times that day, and when he woke from his fitful sleep, still in shackles, he expected that Kylo Ren wanted him only to kill him. He was delivered into in the hands of a Stormtrooper, his sworn enemy, surrounded by First Order forces. He should have died.

Instead, Finn had saved his life.

Finn shouldn’t have trusted him either. He had made the decision to defect in the moment, and he had no way of knowing he could confide in Poe, much less rely on him to escape. For all Finn knew, Poe could have shot him and fled on his own.

But that’s not what happened.

Poe thinks that the second Finn took off his helmet, he fell in love with the other man.

They weren’t supposed to trust each other then, and he isn’t supposed to fall in love with someone now, during the height of a galactic war. It’s inherently wrong but no less true.

He wonders if Finn loves him too. After all, that’s really what’s keeping him up. Poe knows he’s in love with Finn, and most of the Resistance knows it too. He’s different around Finn, smiling brighter and laughing louder and touching him at every excuse. They always sit close together, next to each other, and are by each other’s sides every possible minute.

Life isn’t the same with Finn, who is captivating and incredible to everyone he meets. Finn moves with such grace, spreading his kindness and infectious care throughout the Resistance. He seems to love everyone and everything he comes across; he never hesitates to be patient and nice, or gentle and comforting when someone needs it. His heart expands to encompass the whole base, and while Poe knows that this includes him, Finn surely doesn’t love Poe in the way that Poe loves Finn.

Even after examining the way Finn interacts with him, Poe can’t determine how Finn really feels. Sure, he gives lots of hugs and always holds him tight, but he does the same with Rey. Yes, they hold hands from time to time, but this seems to be an affirmation of each other’s presence and confidence in each other more than anything else. They spend most of their days together, but that’s because they work well as a team and it’s a logical move for the Resistance to pair them. Finn goes to him for help or with questions whenever he’s unsure of the interworkings of their rebellion, but isn’t that what friends do?

It’s all coincidence. Finn isn’t ready for love; he’s smart enough to know not to fall for someone in the midst of a war, and it’s probably too new and chaotic and messy for him to want in the first place. Poe is ungrateful and needy in wishing for something deeper; it’s more than enough that Finn is his friend and he should appreciate that fact then leave the matter alone.

Poe sighs angrily, rolling over in bed to face the wall and forcing his eyes shut. His fantasies have occupied his mind enough for one night; his responsibilities as a Commander haven’t halted just because his heart totally, fully belongs to Finn and he can’t sleep because of it.

***

Finn sleeps peacefully in his own room. The war continues to rage on, but Finn is patient and content in all that he has with the Resistance. Most significantly, there is Poe, who is oblivious and wrong, and drowning in his fears of unrequited love.

Because, when Poe’s back is turned, he doesn’t see Finn’s lingering gaze. He doesn’t notice how Finn holds him extra close and seems to bounce on his feet excitedly when anticipating a hug from the pilot. He doesn’t realize that his hand is one of the first Finn ever held, or that Finn’s gaze focuses on Poe’s hand whenever Finn is having a bad day and desperately wants Poe’s comfort and reassurance. Poe fails to recognize that General Organa puts them on missions together because of their dedication and adoration for each other, or that Black Squadron sits in specific places in the mess so that Finn and Poe end up side by side during meals. Finn laughs louder and smiles wider around him, and Poe never notices because he’s always been there to elicit such a reaction from him and never witnesses anything else.

For the night, the discrepancy is helpless, but tomorrow, the sun will rise and a new day will dawn, bringing change, hope, and great potential with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Worked requested from tumblr.
> 
> The title is from another war-time romance, because I'm still basic but Hamilton is deep.


End file.
